


Vermelho

by San_lee (Aldeults)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Love Triangles, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sad
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldeults/pseuds/San_lee
Summary: Kim Jongin era um alfa que tinha como companheiro de alma o Líder da matilha dos lobos cinza do Leste, Park ChanYeol. No entanto eles nunca poderiam ficar juntos, afinal de contas, alfas nunca ficam com outros alfas.CHANKAI | KAISOO | CHANBAEKABO - ALFA x ALFA {DARK + SHORTFIC 3 CAPS
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Olhos Vermelhos

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187117) by [San_lee (Aldeults)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldeults/pseuds/San_lee)



> REPOSTANDO ESSA FANFIC NESSE SITE DEPOIS DE UM SURTO FODIDO  
> Estou migrando para esse site e espero que vocês gostem das minhas historias tristes  
> E eu vou adaptar essa historia ao MALEC  
> é isto
> 
> OBS: I WILL TRANSLATE TO ENGLISH ONE DAY I SWEAR

Mesmo de olhos fechados ainda conseguia sentir seu olhar.

Era algo quente, ardente que parecia marcar minha pele. Intenso e profundo, vivido e carregado de puro desejo que fazia com que cada parte de meu corpo reagisse automaticamente a ele. Queimava como fogo, ardia como brasa e o vermelho escuro de seus olhos gritavam divertimento e anseio.

Anseio de possuir tudo, cobiça de tomar o que era seu por direito.

Respirei fundo, o cheiro forte e amadeirado entrando em minhas narinas como uma droga que se intensificava aos poucos, confundindo meus sentidos. O grande salão da casa principal encontrava-se lotado; as jarras enfeitadas com as mais belas flores, as luzes das tochas iluminando o ambiente, as mesas postas em fileiras perfeitamente alinhadas enquanto uma tomava o centro, sutilmente elevada das demais com enormes cadeiras. Haviam comidas para os diferentes gostos e de todas as culturas possíveis, prontas para serem servidas a quem quisesse.

Simplesmente lindo.

Era uma tradição que todos os lobos nascidos no território Leste comparecessem ao Festival em homenagem a grande deusa Lua que acontecia a cada quatro anos; todos sorriam, as crianças corriam de um lado para o outro, as pessoas mais idosas sentavam-se próximas numa conversa profunda sobre o passado e os adultos conversavam uns aos outros sobre o futuro, erguendo suas taças parecendo totalmente alheios ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

Totalmente alheios a Park ChanYeol.

Mexi minha cabeça nervosamente, os dedos girando incontáveis vezes a taça em minhas mãos numa tentativa falha de afastar aquela sensação estranha que sufocava meu peito, uma mistura entre ansiedade e um sentimento que não conseguia explicar.

Se fechasse os olhos ainda conseguiria senti-lo.

Ele estava me encarando como um predador que sonda sua presa entre os milhares de corpos na multidão, escondendo sua localização, porém cada célula de meu corpo conhecia a presença de ChanYeol.

Park ChanYeol era o maior lobo do Leste, Líder da Matilha dos Lobos Cinza e a cada vez que seu cheiro ficava mais intenso meu animal interior resmungava contente, reconhecendo-o como seu companheiro.

“Droga” Gemi mentalmente.

Droga.

Droga.

Droga.

Droga.

Repeti aquela palavra várias vezes enquanto tentava controlar minhas reações.

Era exatamente isso que estava tentando evitar.

Haviam se passado longos quatro anos que havia me afastado daquela cidade, vivendo como alguém normal e estudando para me tornar um exímio curandeiro e agora a realidade parecia estar batendo em minha porta enquanto me sentia ser despido pelos olhos vermelhos do Park. Havia conseguido sobreviver bem sem a sua presença; estava noivo de um ômega de boa família, agradável e razinza e quando finalmente pensei que havia o esquecido definitivamente, um convite para o festival chegou em minha caixa de correio.

Estava com medo.

Medo de voltar tudo de uma vez, medo de ficar preso naquele lugar novamente.

Medo de não conseguir fugir.

Respirei fundo, o ar entrando com dificuldade em meus pulmões. Quando abri meus olhos fitei ao redor, observando a forma que as pessoas mesmo que discretamente me encaravam. Irritados pela minha volta, amedrontados pelo retorno do “amante”, infelizes por serem obrigados a ser educados com o “traidor”.

Provavelmente se o companheiro de seu líder fosse um ômega ninguém reclamaria, talvez até mesmo ficassem felizes.

Contudo eu, Kim Jongin, era um Alfa.

E alfas nunca ficam com outros alfas.

– Jongin? Você está me escutando? – Perguntou Kyungsoo, meu noivo. Ele segurava a barra de meu paletó, o rosto branco demonstrando insatisfação enquanto mantinha um bico pequeno em seus lábios vermelhos. Parecia incrivelmente irritado por não estar recebendo a devida atenção e podia ver em suas feições que odiava aquele lugar. Na verdade, o pequeno ômega Do odiava qualquer lugar que não fosse sua casa na cidade dos lobos negros do Sul e por ter uma personalidade forte, não conseguia simplesmente manter escondido o quanto odiava aquele local – Você definitivamente não estava me escutando.

Olhar seu rosto bonito, seus cabelos castanhos escuros e seus olhos grandes parecia trazer um pouco de sanidade a minha mente. Se não fosse a vontade de Kyungsoo em conhecer meus pais, provavelmente não teria voltado ao leste.

Por minha vontade nunca mais colocaria meus pés naquele lugar.

– Desculpe, estava pensando – Respondi dispensando a taça de vinho em cima de uma das mesas e segurando seu rosto delicado com ambas as mãos. Embora não amasse de todo o meu coração Do Kyungsoo, ainda assim gostava dele. Seu cheiro era doce como uma torta recém-saída do forno, agradável como uma tarde nublada e trazia conforto para os meus sentidos. – É com o bebê? Ele está bem? – Questionei levando uma de minhas mãos a sua barriga quase imperceptível.

Havíamos descoberto a poucos dias que seriamos pais e aquela novidade era maravilhosa. Ainda éramos jovens, mal tínhamos completado nossos 25 anos e mesmo com todo o medo e receio estávamos felizes com aquela notícia. Aquela era a maior razão para termos voltado a minha cidade natal, para falar aos meus pais que eles seriam avós e que mais um membro estava chegando a nossa família.

Estávamos felizes, nosso casamento marcado para menos de um mês.

Seriamos felizes juntos.

– Ei, é surpresa lembra?! – Resmungou enquanto enterrava a cabeça em meu peito, reclamando do quanto aquele lugar era desconfortável e o porque dele precisar estar ali sendo que não cultuava a deusa lua como o resto de nós.

Afundei meu rosto em seus cabelos castanhos, respirando fundo para que seu odor característico adentrasse meus pulmões como se fosse um calmante. Meus braços rodearam seu corpo com delicadeza e sabia que enquanto mantivesse o pequeno ômega ali, não faria qualquer besteira.

Kyungsoo era a terra verde depois de uma tempestade e parecia caber perfeitamente entre meus braços, embora ChanYeol fosse o furioso tornado que sugava e destruía qualquer estrutura que eu pudesse construir.

Assim que havia adentrado aquele salão com o pequeno Do ao meu lado, pude sentir sua presença mesmo que de longe. Julgando-me e se divertindo as minhas custas, no entanto, estava surpreso com o Park não ter simplesmente invadido o lugar assim que viu meu rosto. Conhecia-o o suficiente para compara-lo a uma criança birrenta, impulsiva e infantil que faz um escândalo quando tem seu brinquedo roubado.

Mesmo depois de quatro anos ainda assim seus guardas seguiam meu caminho não importa o lugar que eu fosse, informando-o de todos os meus passos.

As ligações na madrugada, os problemas.

Ele estava planejando alguma coisa.

Era inteligente e por não estar fazendo nada estupido, significava que tinha planos e em sua maioria, eram algo preocupante.

Era assustador.

– Acho que finalmente vai começar – Kyungsoo disse enquanto virava seu rosto em direção a grande mesa presente ao centro. Lá estava a família principal, os Parks do Leste; sentando-se a mesa estava o esposo do Líder, Baekhyun, e ao seu lado estavam os gêmeos de 4 anos que eram o futuro daquele território.

Aquela era a família de ChanYeol, bonitos e poderosos.

Baekhyun era um garoto de cabelos loiros e sorriso branco, gracioso e belo como os dia de neve. Naquele instante seus lábios estavam partidos em uma risada adorável a medida que via seu filho mais novo, Phixo, sentar-se sonolento em sua própria cadeira minúscula e sujar todo o rosto com um pedaço de torta que estava posta em sua frente; Aeri, a gêmea mais velha, olhava-o com divertimento e alegria mesmo que estivesse igualmente suja. Ambos compartilhavam os cabelos negros de ChanYeol, todavia as fisionomias da face eram idênticas ao jovem ômega principal.

Todos suspiravam com a cena.

Era a mais bela perfeição, digno a um comercial de TV.

A felicidade que eles vendiam, a satisfação que exalavam, a beleza pura.

Odiava encara-los.

Odiava sentir aquele desconforto no peito.

Odiava estar ali.

Antes que pudesse fechar meus olhos ou desvia-los, Phixo se remexeu nervoso e praticamente pulou da cadeira.

O relógio bateu as 22 horas em ponto quando o salão parou de respirar enquanto o pequeno menino corria e praticamente se jogava nos braços de seu progenitor, gritando animado enquanto era carregado.

Os sentinelas começaram a entrar e liderando-os estava ChanYeol, este que atravessava o salão como uma navalha, as pessoas desviando de seu caminho e curvando as cabeças de forma respeitosa, contudo não era para a multidão que ele olhava.

Vermelho como sangue.

Nossos olhares se encontraram por milésimos de segundos antes que eu os fecha-se, meu estomago se remexendo completamente sem controle e somente aquilo fora o suficiente para derrubar todas as minhas estruturas.

Não tinha sido uma boa ideia.

Não tinha sido mesmo uma boa ideia.

– Você realmente está bem? – Indagou meu noivo, seus dedos se envolvendo nos meus amorosamente.

“Droga” Resmunguei.

Droga.

Droga.

Droga.

Droga.

Conseguia sentir a intensidade de seu olhar, a variação entre o desejo e a profunda ira antes que o Park tomasse seu lugar ao lado de sua família.

Talvez ainda não tivesse entendido a profundidade do meu relacionamento com o ômega baixo, mas sabia que no momento que ele compreendesse as coisas não iriam dar certo.

Lobos eram possessivos em relação aos seus companheiros.

Aquilo não acabaria bem.

Eu não deveria ter trazido Kyungsoo aquele lugar.

Eu não deveria ter voltado.

Levantando uma das mãos o Park sorriu, atraindo a atenção de todos a sua figura.

– Bom, gostaria de dar boa noite a todos e dizer o quão fico feliz em ver a grande variedade de rostos presentes nesse dia tão importante. – Sua voz ressoou por todo o salão, silenciando qualquer conversa paralela que poderia existir. Todos sempre paravam para ouvi-lo, admirando o quão forte e maravilhoso era o seu líder. – Vejo que este ano temos algumas caras novas e algumas bastante conhecidas – Soltando o ar que nem ao menos tinha notado ter prendido, abri meus olhos. Os olhos de meu companheiro variavam entre um negro profundo e um vermelho intenso, um sorriso que poderia ser facilmente percebido como de pura ternura carregando uma cobiça escondida. – Mas hoje, antes de começar o cortejo a nossa Lua, deusa maior, gostaria de fazer alguns comunicados importantes.

Deixando a pequena criança nos braços de Baekhyun, o homem que carregava os fios negros como a noite se sentou em sua grande cadeira. Seus braços fortes estavam cobertos por um terno igualmente negro e seu rosto antes amigável encontrava-se sério. ChanYeol suspirou antes de começar a falar de novo, seus olhos nunca desviando dos meus.

– Como é conhecimento comum à nossa cidade, nossa matilha e nossas famílias tem crescido bastante; há novos filhotes a caminho, novos casais se formando e depois de uma longa discursão com o alto conselho dos lobos decidimos que seria uma boa alternativa começar a explorar novos territórios na intenção de expandir nossa aldeia.

Os murmúrios começaram em poucos minutos, as pessoas temerosas.

Todos sabiam o que “expandir territórios” significava.

Iriam entrar em guerra.

– Propomos um tratado de paz que envolvessem nós, os lobos cinza do Leste e os Oh, as raposas vermelhas do Oeste e chegamos em comum acordo de que seria proveitoso se os primogênitos de ambos os clãs se unissem quando atingissem a maior idade. – Naquele momento Baekhyun soltou uma pequena exclamação, surpreso. O rosto ficava vermelho a medida que apertava seus pequenos filhos gêmeos mais forte em seus braços, entretanto a mesma foi silenciada por um olhar do Park mais alto. – Eu sei o que todos estão pensando, podemos garantir que não queremos nenhuma guerra e vamos fazer o possível para evitar que qualquer uma aconteça. Contudo, eu Park ChanYeol, peço a compreensão e convoco todos os homens entre a faixa etária de 19 a 40 anos a se apresentem a um dos assistentes próximos a saída, eles tem as instruções corretas sobre os procedimentos a serem adotadas – Os murmúrios não pararam, todavia ninguém tinha coragem de contrariar as ordens do Líder dos Lobos cinza. – Sem mais delongas, vamos correr em nome da deusa Lua. Divirtam-se.

ChanYeol se levantou, sendo seguido de um Baekhyun que aparentava estar meio resignado e ambos andaram abrindo o caminho em meio a multidão. Os dedos longos do líder abriram a porta do salão, a grande floresta de pinheiros a alguns metros a sua frente e assim que o mesmo assentiu com a cabeça, as pessoas correram em direção a floresta prontas para saudar a deusa Lua.

Meu lobo se remexeu desconfortável, querendo se libertar e correr também, mas eu tinha medo de fazer algo estupido se deixasse meus instintos me dominarem mesmo que uma única vez.

Precisava sair dali.

Precisava fugir o mais rápido possível.

Precisava ir embora.

– Soo... – O chamei baixo – Vamos embora. Está ficando tarde e...

– Você não vai olhar se foi não foi convocado? – O ômega Do perguntou, os olhos escuros me encarando confusos.

Suspirei.

– Não devo ter sido, estou a quatro anos fora desse lugar. Não vejo razão para...

Kyungsoo me interrompeu, segurou em um dos meus braços enquanto espremia os lábios em uma expressão preocupada.

– Jongin você já foi a mão direita do Líder, o beta desse lugar... Se eles tiverem te convocado nós...

– Não comece com as suas neuras baixinho – Sussurrei, segurando um dos lados da maçã de seu rosto contra a palma de minha mão – Amanhã estaremos na casa de meus pais e eles iram te conhecer – Murmurei enquanto curvava meu rosto, os lábios tocando os seus com cuidado e delicadeza – E eles vão te adorar da mesma forma que eu te adoro – Sorrindo, os braços do pequeno ômega rodeando minha cintura a medida que ele mesmo se erguia para selar meus lábios mais uma vez – Em uma semana estaremos em casa, comprando as coisa pro bebê e fingindo que essa viagem nunca aconteceu ok? – O mais baixo suspirou, roçando o rosto fino contra meu peito – Vai ficar tudo bem...

“Vai ficar tudo bem” Eu repetia mentalmente.

Também queria acreditar nisso.

– Eu só... Quero ir embora... – O garoto resmungou.

Abraçando forte meu noivo contra o peito eu tentei esquecer de todas as sensações ruins que assolavam meu corpo.

“Vai dar tudo certo” Dizia para mim mesmo.

Ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro de ChanYeol, forte e marcante que impregnava minhas roupas.

Distante de mim, no entanto ainda assim era o bastante para que meu lobo reagisse a ele.

“Não precisamos dele” Repetia para mim e ao lobo ao qual dividia o corpo. O mesmo resmungou, um barulho choroso ecoando em meu interior.

Mesmo que ChanYeol fosse meu companheiro de alma, que cada célula de meu corpo reagisse a sua simples presença, eu nunca voltaria para aquele lugar e precisaria dele.

Pois alfas nunca ficam juntos de outros alfas.

Porque no final, Kim Jongin nunca ficaria com Park ChanYeol.

-

Meus passos eram rápidos e duros.

A voz de Kyungsoo ainda soava ao longe, todavia eu a ignorava.

Estava com raiva, tão irritado que não conseguia raciocinar corretamente; a cada respiração que tomava sentia-me mais próximo de perder o controle, os dedos fechados contra a palma da mão e a expressão contorcida em uma forma grosseira.

A minha frente estava o causador de toda a minha ira, seus cabelos negros voando junto a corrente de ar que cortava a noite. De costas ainda não parecia ter me notado, porém quando estava próximo o bastante o mesmo se virou em minha direção, os braços cruzados no peito forte e o rosto ligeiramente confuso.

Fora um movimento rápido, meu punho estava em direção ao seu rosto em questão de segundos, forte o suficiente para que ele gemesse com o impacto.

Embora meu lobo interior reclama-se sutilmente por ter socado a linda cara do seu companheiro, minha parte humana não conseguia simplesmente conter a fúria que eu sentia naquele momento por causa de Park ChanYeol.

– Qual é a porra do seu problema?! – Rosnei, os dedos se movendo na tentativa de dar novamente mais um soco naquele rosto ridículo, no entanto o homem mais alto se antecipou e desviou.

A poucos minutos atrás havia consultado um dos assistentes pertencentes a aldeia para receber a grande notícia que não poderia simplesmente ir embora daquele lugar como tinha planejado, de alguma forma meu nome estava entre os homens que haviam sido convocados a servir durante as possíveis invasões e não tinha permissão de sair.

Eu sabia que era culpa dele isso.

Sempre era culpa dele.

Kyungsoo, meu noivo, estava chocado demais para ter alguma reação decente. Seus olhos se tornaram chorosos assim que meu nome foi soado e ele estremeceu, medroso de ter que morar naquele lugar para sempre. A minha reação fora totalmente diferente, pois eu sabia a razão daquilo.

Tinha que ser culpa dele.

Quando me dei conta levei míseros segundos para procurar seu cheiro e correr em sua direção, ignorando os murmúrios maldosos e as caras que se fechavam à medida que adentrava a multidão. Não me importava se estava batendo no líder de uma das maiores matilhas do mundo paranormal, naquele momento era somente eu e o homem que havia amado com todas as minhas forças.

Eu e o homem que estava tendo uma atitude egoísta e totalmente infantil.

Era o cumulo do ridículo.

– Oi pra você também, Kim. – Resmungou o Park, seus dedos tocando o queixo de forma rude antes de massagear o local. Ele olhou para as pessoas ao redor, levemente irritado e somente o seu olhar fora o suficiente para calar todos e dispersar os curiosos.

– O que você acha que está fazendo?! Como você pode ser tão... Tão... Baixo!

Suas sobrancelhas se curvaram em desentendimento.

– Do que você está falando?

Bufei, odiando os pequenos momentos onde ele se fazia de desentendido.

– Sério? Sentinela? Poderia ter pensando numa posição melhor! Isso foi patético até mesmo pra você!

O mais alto – mesmo que por alguns centímetros - deu um passo em frente, suas mãos quase estendidas como se quisessem me tocar, mas estava tão puto da vida naquele momento que a ultima coisa que queria era ser tocado. Para mim, um dos lobos mais rápidos do Leste, antigo beta daquela matilha, ser colocado como um misero sentinela era humilhante.

Era ofensivo ser comparado a um simples sentinela.

– Não fui eu que fiz a lista Jongin, você sabe disso. – Seus dedos mesmo contra minha vontade seguraram meu braço, o aperto firme o suficiente para queimar cada pequeno pedaço de pele embora estivesse coberta pelo tecido. Tinha esquecido o quanto ele era quente. – Eu não fazia a mínima ideia disso.

Prendi a respiração numa tentativa de não deixar com que seu cheiro entrasse em minhas narinas, logo meus olhos se focaram nos seus e ainda que ChanYeol fosse o melhor mentiroso do mundo, ele nunca conseguiria mentir para o próprio companheiro.

Meu lobo se remexeu inquieto pelo simples toque de seus dedos, estes que haviam descido e segurado meu pulso para ter contato direto com minha pele. Ardia, queimava, seu indicador inconscientemente desenhava um misero carinho em meu pulso e isso transmitia correntes elétricas que se espalhavam por todo meu corpo.

Não.

Não.

Não.

Não.

– Eu...

– Você é o nosso melhor corredor e provavelmente o segundo lobo mais forte desse lugar. Se acontecer uma guerra, alguém vai precisar estar aqui para liderar os guardas e proteger as pessoas. Se algo acontecer comigo, você é a pessoa mais cotada para me suceder e tomar minha posição. Não é nada pessoal.

E embora não quisesse, conseguia entender.

Minha mente gritava que era culpa dele, que sempre devia ser ele o causador dos meus problemas.

Todas as coisas ruins que me impediam de sair daquele lugar, todas as barreiras que sempre pareceram surgir numa tentativa desesperada em me fazer voltar para casa, todas as ligações anônimas durante a madrugada sempre pareciam pertencer ao meu companheiro.

ChanYeol fechou os olhos por um minuto, um dos lados do rosto ainda avermelhado pelo soco que eu havia dado.

Depois de soltar um longo suspiro seus dedos desceram e seguraram os meus de forma suave a medida que o mesmo abaixava a cabeça, pensativo. Depois de muito pensar, não obstante o Park puxou meu corpo contra o seu, um dos braços envolvendo minha cintura com força. Estava aparentemente temeroso que eu escapasse de seus braços, que o deixasse mais uma vez. Meus braços foram em direção ao seu peito em uma tentativa de empurra-lo, entretanto uma parte de mim cogitava firmemente continuar naquele lugar.

“Esse é o nosso lugar” Meu lobo murmurou ao fundo de minha mente.

O rosto do homem de cabelos negros se infiltrou na curva do meu pescoço, roçando as narinas contra a pele sensível antes de inspirar rudemente o odor característico que se desprendia ali. O cheiro forte de terra molhada. Porém no momento em que aquele cheiro adentrou suas narinas seu corpo endureceu quase que automaticamente. O aperto se tornou forte e antes que pudesse indagar qual era a razão, um rosnado alto e ameaçador saiu de seus lábios.

– Que cheiro é esse? – Questionou ChanYeol pausadamente, os olhos se abrindo para encarar os meus, o vermelho brilhante de sua ira. Um suspiro escapou de meus lábios enquanto meus braços tentavam lhe afastar sem qualquer sucesso, todavia ele não me deixaria ir embora tão cedo e o simples fato de eu tentar afasta-lo pareceu irrita-lo ainda mais – Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez: Que porra de cheiro é esse?!

Suas presas desceram, a expressão fechada e intimidante. Suas unhas cresceram e se tornaram navalhas afiadas que adentravam a pele de minha cintura sem qualquer cuidado.

Ele grunhiu, a expressão sombria.

– Você marcou ele?

Seu rosto tremeu entre a raiva e medo, misturado a tristeza. Soltando meu corpo em um rompante e parecendo agoniado o homem olhou ao redor. Seu rosto procurando algo e em poucos segundos seus olhos caíram sobre Kyungsoo, meu noivo, que se encontrava parado a alguns metros em repleta confusão.

– Eu vou mata-lo.

O rosnado que saiu de sua garganta era alto e assustador, os olhos escurecendo até se tornarem o mais profundo negro. Movendo seu corpo ele correu, largando-me enquanto caminhava a passos largos e animalescos. Sua transformação estava perto e parecia pronto para destroçar qualquer pessoa que tentasse impedi-lo de acabar com aquilo. Sem qualquer pena ou piedade ChanYeol queria quebrar Kyungsoo e provavelmente teria feito se eu não o empurrasse com força, a face em pura indignação e descrença.

Nunca deixaria que ele machucasse Kyungsoo.

– Não ouse. – Murmurei.

Meu companheiro tentou avançar mais uma vez, ignorando toda a plateia que nos assistia.

– Eu disse não! – Grunhi, os braços empurrando seu tórax para mantê-lo afastado.

O Park me encarou, bufando antes de inspirar o ar mais uma vez, um sorriso desolado e cheio de tormento nascendo em sua face à medida que franzia o cenho em uma expressão quase magoada. As mãos indo em direção a cabeça, tampando-lhe os olhos em pura agonia.

– Ele está esperando um filho seu.... Um filho!

Seus movimentos eram desesperados, a fisionomia em tormento e ressentimento. Mordendo os lábios em pura aflição e desgosto, ele tentou mover-se mais uma vez na intenção de chegar ao meu noivo e novamente eu o impedi. A dor e amargura gritando por seus poros.

– Sim e qual é o problema? Você é casado! Tem filhos lembra? Tem um esposo te esperando em casa, quem diabos você acha que é pra se meter na porra da minha vida?!

Seus lábios se abriram, o rosto em sofrimento.

– Eu sou o seu companheiro!

Uma pequena risada saiu de minha boca, chateada.

– Você não é nada meu.

As mãos de ChanYeol tentaram segurar meu corpo, querendo reivindicar o que era seu por direito, o que a própria deusa lua havia juntado e era sagrado para os lobos. Porém, alfas nunca ficam com outros alfas. Nós havíamos sido um erro da natureza, uma abominação.

– Kim...

– Isso já acabou me entendeu? – Murmurei lhe fitando diretamente – “Nós” já acabamos. Você não pode se meter na minha vida Park, não tem esse direito.

Seus braços se ergueram em minha direção, os dedos querendo me capturar e prender-me perto de si, mas eu mantinha aquela distância.

Eu precisava daquela distância.

– Jongin... – ChanYeol sussurrou meu nome, a dor gritando em cada célula de seu corpo.

Suspirei, prendendo a vontade de gritar que estava em meu peito.

– Não começa, nem tenta. Só... Me deixa em paz ok? Me deixa seguir em frente. – Seu olhar desviou do meu, as mãos fechando-se em punho agora próximas ao corpo – Kyungsoo gosta de mim, de verdade, estamos felizes juntos e eu realmente quero ter essa criança. – ChanYeol fechou os olhos, um murmúrio escapando de sua boca, ressentido – Não tente destruir isso.

Em passos lentos ele se afastou.

A face contorcida em aflição, agonia, amargurado e parecia sentir uma dor intensa em seu interior. Seus lábios se abriram em angustia, as mãos tremendo em tristeza antes de se virar e correr para a floresta, a transformação chegando ao mesmo antes de atravessar as arvores.

O lobo cinza, grande e forte uivava para a lua, seu barulho ecoando pelo vazio da noite.

Olhando-o de longe ainda sentia a dor que queimava meu coração.

Ardia, queimava, doía.

Meu lobo chorava, porém apesar disso todos sabiam que aquilo não passava de um erro da natureza.

Nunca passaríamos de um erro, um defeito, uma falha que ninguém havia se dado o trabalho de corrigir. As poucas pessoas que ainda estavam próximas mantinham-se com o rosto fechado, sussurrando coisas horríveis e apontando discretamente ao caminho que eu passava.

Não sentia o frio, não sentia a brisa.

Andando em direção a Kyungsoo percebi que tínhamos que ir embora naquele exato momento, pois não sabia quanto tempo aguentaria ficar na mesma cidade que o Park.

Nunca passaríamos de uma imperfeição.

Nunca seriamos nada além de uma aberração, uma falha da deusa Lua.

Eu odiava não poder mudar isso, odiava não poder estar ao lado dele, odiava não ser bom o suficiente para ocupar meu lugar de direito.

Odiava não ser forte o suficiente para lutar, e por fim, odiava mais do que tudo ser um Alfa.

-

O barulho alto do celular fez com que meus olhos se abrissem subitamente.

A respiração ruidosa que saia de meus lábios era uma mistura entre o assustado e confuso, a visão ainda escura antes que pudesse enxergar qualquer coisa. Ao meu lado Kyungsoo dormia calmamente, o rosto apoiado em meu peito enquanto uma de suas mãos descansava de forma protetora sobre seu ventre.

Olhando ao redor tentei reconhecer o ambiente onde estava, até que um ligeiro flash de memorias voltou a minha mente e reconheci o quarto na minha antiga casa. Os armários do mesmo jeito que havia deixado, os pôsteres de bandas adolescentes, as paredes em um tom azul escuro.

Havia muitas histórias ali, contos inacabados e segredos que nunca poderiam ser revelados. Ali era onde tudo tinha começado.

Onde tinha nascido e morrido o velho Kim Jongin. A criança ingênua que havia nascido de uma família levemente influente, um alfa que todos consideravam promissor até ser descoberto como companheiro de alma do futuro líder de todo um império; companheiro do seu melhor amigo de infância, Park ChanYeol.

Naquele lugar era onde tinham descoberto aquela verdade, no dia do seu aniversário de 18 anos quando havia finalmente chegado a tão conhecida idade adulta dos lobos. ChanYeol sempre tivera um cheiro bom e engraçado, contudo naquele dia de inverno tudo ficou extremamente confuso e no momento que nossos olhos se encontraram nós soubemos.

Não tinha como fugir.

As lembranças amargas queriam surgir em minha cabeça, entretanto balancei a querendo afastar tais pensamentos. O eco do aparelho celular ainda soava por meus ouvidos, havia escolhido aquela música como toque exatamente por saber o quanto ela era irritante e naquele momento estava odiando profundamente a pessoa que estava ligando.

O negro da noite surgia da janela mal fechada, a luz da lua sendo a única claridade presente no local, a brisa fria que cortava o quarto de cor azul escura.

Não deviam ser nem três horas da madrugada.

“Maldito filho da puta” Xinguei mentalmente.

Resignado e resmungando alguns incontáveis palavrões suspirei, movendo-me cuidadosamente para sair da cama na intenção de não acordar o ômega baixinho, este que somente se enrolou no lençol e continuou a dormir. Minha nudez não parecia combinar com o frio que fazia naquele momento, a pele ainda cheirava a puro sexo e suor enquanto andava para próximo a estante.

Assim que meus dedos alcançaram o celular o mesmo desligou.

Ah, só podia ser sacanagem.

Estava pronto para taca-lo na parede em um acesso de fúria quando seu barulho soou de novo, alto e escandaloso, a voz de Kyungsoo surgindo entre os lençóis extremamente ranzinza mandando-me atender logo antes que ele me expulsasse do quarto.

– O que foi?! – Disse logo que apertei o botão da chamada. O número era desconhecido e provavelmente local, do outro lado da linha acontecia muitas vozes ao mesmo tempo, gritos infantis e o som de coisas caindo ao chão em um baque duro.

Fiquei apreensivo, preocupado até que tudo ficou em silencio.

Em seguida a voz de Baekhyun surgiu, ofegante.

– Estamos sendo atacados – Ao fundo ouvia seus passos rápidos, o choro baixo dos gêmeos Park – ChanYeol está sangrando, precisamos de você.

E somente isso foi o suficiente para abalar todas as minhas estruturas.

A chamada foi encerada em questão de segundos, o celular caiu de dentre meus dedos em um barulho alto o suficiente para alarmar meu noivo, este que se sentou na cama com os lençóis envolvendo o corpo pequeno.

– Jong... – E então tudo se tornou um borrão.

Em algum momento a transformação havia chegado sem minha permissão, o lado animalesco tomando conta do meu corpo e assumindo o controle.

Kyungsoo gritou assustado, porém nada mais importava.

“Ele está ferido”

O lobo cinza correu pela floresta, rápido como um trovão e irracional como um tornado. O lobo com quem eu compartilhava minha mente e minha alma não se importava com mais nada, a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era em um ChanYeol sangrando.

Era um profundo nada.

Não sentia nada além de desespero, agonia, fúria.

Os dentes desceram, as unhas se alongaram, os olhos vermelhos quase negros.

“Ele precisa de nós”

Correndo como se não houvesse amanhã, em instantes havia invadido os terrenos da família principal. A distância era longa o suficiente para ser considerado em lados opostos da cidade, todavia tinha conseguido fazer esse percurso em poucos minutos. Pulei a cerca que separava as propriedades, assim que meus pés tocaram a terra assumi a forma humana novamente, insano e derrubando qualquer um que se metesse em meu caminho independente de ser aliado ou não.

Pessoas tentaram deter minha passagem, no entanto elas se tornaram simples manchas de tintas que desapareceram de minha visão.

Sem qualquer indicio de sanidade, sucumbido a loucura.

“Precisamos vê-lo”

Um grunhido ficou preso em minha garganta a medida que visualizava a grande mansão pertencente à família Park, constituída de dois andares e pintada elegantemente de um branco uniforme. Possuía enormes quartos, salas e cômodos e a conhecia tão bem quanto a minha própria casa e poderia andar por seus espaços de olhos fechados.

Abri a porta em um só movimento pouco me importando com a nudez, sentindo o cheiro de sangue fresco ainda no ar. O sangue de ChanYeol.

Seguindo o odor ferroso me movi até dar de cara com a sala de jantar totalmente revirada, a mesa grande de madeira brilhante jogada contra uma das paredes e o grande lustre de cristal quebrado ao chão. Sentado a uma grande cadeira estava BaekHyun, o rosto calmo e em suas mãos segurava uma xícara de café quente. Vestia um hobby branco e parecia cansado, porém ainda assim agia como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, ele sorriu. Um sorriso falsamente doce que parecia transmitir alegria. Um sorriso que carregava malicia e raiva em seu interior e eu tinha plena noção disso, pois conhecia bastante o filho primogênito dos Byun.

– Onde ele está? – Perguntei, a voz saindo ofegante e cortada

Conseguia sentir o cheiro de sangue embora fosse pouco, contudo ele existia naquela sala.

– Ah, ChanYeol? Está no escritório trabalhando. Por que? – Respondeu o ômega de cabelos loiros, seus lábios se transformando em uma expressão arteira, como se prendesse uma risada cínica. – Ah você veio correndo tão rápido, é adorável!

Aquilo só podia ser algum tipo de brincadeira.

Tinha que ser uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto.

– Qual é a porra do seu problema?! – Berrei irritado.

Não era possível.

Não devia ser possível.

Só podia ser sacanagem com a minha cara.

– Não grite, os gêmeos vão acordar. – Baekhyun deixou a xicara próximo a mesa quebrada, a expressão calma ainda prevalecente em seu rosto bonito – E você não tem noção de quão difícil foi coloca-los para dormir depois da briga que tivemos...

O loiro mexeu em seu cabelo, varrendo o olhar a sua sala de jantar totalmente destruída, os lábios se franzindo em uma breve faceta de desgosto, um bico manhoso.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Amanhã quando o sol tomasse seu lugar como astro rei tinha planejado ir embora daquela cidade, havia comunicado meus pais e eles concordaram com minha decisão de sair do nosso clã, assim não teria que obrigar a meu noivo a morar no Leste que era tão longe de sua morada. Iriamos embora, as malas já estavam prontas próxima a porta de saída e nunca mais voltaríamos.

Não poderia ser coincidência.

Não tinha como ser coincidência.

– O que eu penso? Bem... No começo tenho que admitir que fiquei muito irritado quando soube que você estava dormindo com o meu marido. – Os dedos do ômega se fecharam, a face de bom moço agradável finalmente caindo – Mas sério, depois de um tempo comecei a enxergar nós três como um time. ChanYeol liderava com sabedoria, você saciava as suas necessidades emocionais e sexuais, além de ser um ótimo beta obviamente, e por fim eu mantinha nossa matilha unida e fazia o meu papel como esposo do alfa. Nós éramos um time e todos estávamos bem, tudo estava indo magnificamente bem. – Os dedos finos se juntaram, os olhos se fecharam e um riso leve escapou de sua garganta – Só que... Não sei porque você, Kim Jongin, decidiu subitamente ter... – Ele pareceu pensar por um minuto – Ah... – Franzindo o cenho e mordendo os lábios, quando finalmente conseguiu lembrar a palavra que tanto queria o mesmo soltou uma exclamação alta – Pudor! Você do nada decidiu ter pudor e o deixou sozinho.

O ar pareceu sumir de meus pulmões. Sabia que era de conhecimento publico que eu e ChanYeol éramos companheiros um do outro, no entanto a simples visão distorcida que Baekhyun detinha fazia que meu estomago se remexesse enjoado.

Eu não tinha escolhido aquilo, nunca tinha pensado daquela maneira.

Mesmo que meu caso com o Park tivesse continuado mesmo depois de seu casamento, em nenhuma das vezes que nos encontrávamos deixava de demonstrar minha indignação e o quanto odiava aquela situação. Ser o amante, ser o segundo. Quando fora anunciado a gravidez de seu esposo eu havia decidido ir embora, dar uma chance aquela família de ser algo verdadeiro e parar de ser uma barreira.

Não queria que os gêmeos crescessem em um lar falso.

Queria que aquelas crianças fossem felizes.

– Você quebrou ele. O pisou, destruiu e desistiu dele. Sabe o quanto isso me afetou?! – O ômega se levantou da cadeira, a face contorcida em raiva – ChanYeol quer tirar meus filhos – Seus passos se aproximaram lentamente como um felino – Ele quer tirar os meus filhos dos meus braços, tem noção do quanto isso me deixa irado? – Os olhos claros se convertiam a um profundo escuro de pura ira – Carreguei aquelas crianças na minha barriga durante meses para o meu marido, extremamente ranzinza por sinal, querer vende-los em troca de terras simplesmente porque o maldito companheiro dele decidiu seguir em frente. Então eu pergunto a você Jongin, qual é a porra do seu problema?!

Embora a diferença de altura fosse clara, o esposo do Park era a segunda pessoa mais temível daquele território.

Por conhecer Baekhyun desde nossa infância, sabia que ele poderia ser bastante imprevisível. Como vinha de uma família extremamente influente não era surpresa que estivesse acostumado a fazer o que queria e quando queria; escondendo-se por trás de uma expressão doce e gentil que cativa a todos ao seu redor.

– Resolva isso ou eu vou fazer questão de fazer a sua vida um inferno. Você sabe que eu posso.

E ele podia.

Depois de ChanYeol, Baekhyun era a segunda pessoa mais adorada no Leste. Era a segunda autoridade absoluta, todos escutavam os conselhos de Baekhyun e ele sempre intervinha em qualquer conflito que envolvessem o território dos lobos cinza. Era inteligente, bonito, engraçado e seus filhos eram o maior tesouro que a cidade protegia com unhas e dentes.

Sem ChanYeol, Baekhyun era o poder.

– Vou olhar os gêmeos. – O loiro deu as costas, tirou o hobby branco e jogou em minha direção – Vista isso. ChanYeol está no escritório, sabe onde acha-lo.

Apesar disso, algo me dizia que aquela sala de jantar estava destruída pelas pequenas mãos do ômega. Ele devia ter quebrado cada mínimo detalhe dos moveis, destruído os arranjos e assim que o alfa de cabelos negros quis intervir, algo tinha acontecido para que o mesmo se ferisse. Aproveitando o caos em sua casa, Baekhyun ligou para a única pessoa que poderia trazer paz a casa dos Park.

A única pessoa que parecia conseguir colocar as coisas nos lugares certos.

Baekhyun havia me ligado.

Andando pelos corredores que eram tão conhecidos por mim, não conseguia pensar em nada. Nenhum pensamento tanto ruim ou bom aparecia a minha cabeça, era somente um grande e enorme eco que batia nas profundezas da minha consciência e voltava sem produzir sonoridade.

Chegando a frente a porta do escritório, esta de uma madeira escura e bonita, bati com a ponta dos dedos no local. No chão bem encerado e quase sem nenhuma sujeira de tão limpo havia pequenos respingos de sangue; não esperei que o mesmo desse permissão para que eu entrasse, simplesmente abri a porta lentamente.

Escuro.

Tudo era escuro.

– O que você quer Baekhyun? Já disse que... – ChanYeol estava sentado a sua poltrona, os dedos fechados contra um papel que lia de forma cansada enquanto a outra mão estava enrolada em um pano. Seu olhar se encontrou com o meu em repleta confusão, as sobrancelhas franzidas em desentendimento enquanto seus lábios se abriam suavemente – Kim... O que?

Alivio.

Ele estava bem.

Ele não estava ferido.

Meu coração se contraiu com força, o ar voltando a circular em meus pulmões e com isso fechei meus olhos.

Idiota.

Idiota.

Idiota.

Eu era um completo idiota.

No mesmo momento ele dispensou o papel em cima da mesa grande que estava a sua frente, a luz estava desligada e somente um abajur iluminava a sua sala, a expressão tremulando por alguns segundos antes de voltar ao seu habitual.

– BaekHyun... – Assim que o nome de seu esposo saiu de minha boca, seu cenho se fechou em compreensão, um suspiro saindo de sua garganta.

Parecia ter envelhecido bastante com o trabalho excessivo. Apoiando a mão boa em seu rosto, retirou a armação grossa que usava para conseguir ler, abaixando a cabeça por alguns minutos antes de voltar a falar.

– Vou resolver isso, pode ir embora. – Pausou por alguns segundos, encarando o relógio posto em sua mesa – Vou pedir aos meus guardas para acompanhar até sua casa já que está tarde e...

Isso nunca iria parar.

Era um ciclo vicioso e sentia-me preso em um looping sem fim.

Aquela mesma cena havia acontecido a quatro anos atrás na nossa ultima briga que era repleta de promessas falsas. Baekhyun nunca me deixaria em paz, ambos sabíamos disso.

– Vocês precisam parar com isso. – O interrompi. Colando minhas costas a parede deixei com que meu corpo escorregasse levemente, cansado de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Era exaustivo ficar lutando contra a correnteza, encontrava-me esgotado de persistir contra o inevitável; odiava aquele lugar, odiava aquelas pessoas. – Não podem se meter desse jeito na minha vida. Não podem achar que podem mandar em mim, onde eu posso ou não posso estar e com quem eu posso ou não me envolver. – Respirando fundo deixei com que as palavras simplesmente escorregassem por minha boca – Eu sou uma pessoa comum, tenho sentimentos, tenho desejos, caralho eu tenho uma vida! – As mãos foram em direção ao meu rosto, as lagrimas que nunca permiti derramar e o desespero mexendo com o meu coração por momentos atrás ter corrido para aquele lugar. – Estou cansado de ficar nesse jogo, estou cansado das pessoas me manipularem na tentativa de te atingir... Eu estou tão exausto de tudo isso....

– Jongin...

Era horrível.

Não importava o quanto tempo passasse, na primeira oportunidade eu sempre iria correr para ele e isso me irritava profundamente.

– Acha que eu não notei as diversas tentativas para tentar me fazer voltar? As missões fáceis demais, a vontade excessiva de me proteger. Eu sou um alfa, as pessoas comentam...

Um rosnado alto cortou minhas palavras.

– E você acha que eu me importo com isso?

O Park se levantou da cadeira, sua íris demonstrado o quão magoado e irritado estava.

– Você sinceramente acha que eu me importo com o que as pessoas comentam ou deixam de comentar?! – A cena de quatro anos atrás estava se repetindo novamente. Ele fechou os olhos, a angustia escapando por seus poros como se fosse suor – Eu daria tudo para conseguir te esquecer. – A dor em suas palavras fazia com que meu coração ardesse, queimasse e se apertasse em aflição – Eu daria tudo para conseguir fingir que nunca nos conhecemos, para matar esse outro lado de mim que não consegue seguir em frente. Caralho eu daria qualquer coisa pra conseguir amar o Baekhyun e sermos felizes, mas eu simplesmente não consigo. – As lagrimas que outrora eu prendia escorreram sem meu consentimento enquanto o via levar a mão a cabeça, soltando um grunhindo desesperado e em pura tortura. – Eu simplesmente não posso.

O animal em meu interior se atormentou.

Sempre voltávamos ao mesmo ponto.

Nunca conseguíamos seguir em frente.

– Isso não vai continuar. – Murmurei baixo – O que tivemos foi... – Meus lábios se apertaram levemente – Uma falha do destino... – Inspirei o ar, o cheiro ameaçador que estava suspenso deixando-me tonto – Nada disso é real, são instint... –

Rosnando ele me fitou.

– Não ouse dizer que são só instintos. – ChanYeol se aproximou e assim que o cheiro de sua pele suada e da sua ira chegou em minhas narinas, prendi a respiração. Havia excitação, porém, havia magoa. Era forte como uma droga e por conta de sua irritação, o ar era difícil de respirar; por ser um alfa dificilmente era afetado pela sua dominância, entretanto naquele instante havia dor em cada um de seus movimentos. O mesmo parou assim que viu minha ação, um pequeno riso entristecido escapando – Não reduza meus sentimentos a algo fútil só porque você não sente o mesmo. – Suas palavras queimavam, o silencio que seguiu era sufocante, intoxicante, balançando a cabeça este deu um passo para trás, suas mãos se fechando em punhos quando sugou o ar para dentro de seu pulmão e algo pareceu errado – Saia daqui.

Fechando os olhos seu corpo pareceu vacilar, o suor escorrendo nervosamente.

ChanYeol apoiou uma das mãos na parede, engasgando-se com a própria respiração.

– Vá embora. – Seus cabelos estavam jogados sobre a face bonita. – Ninguém vai atormenta-lo novamente, eu garanto.

Havia algo de errado.

O corpo de ChanYeol se contraiu, os músculos saltando enquanto o mesmo levava ambas as mãos aos olhos, apertando a palma contra os mesmos como se quisesse recuperar a razão, tentando controlar seu lobo.

– O que...

Segurando os próprios cabelos ele prendeu um rosnado assim que inspirou o ar de novo, rosnando baixo.

Havia algo muito errado.

Dando mais um passo para trás, ele balançou a cabeça incontáveis vezes.

– Vá. – Disse rudemente – Embora.

Fora preciso curtos minutos para eu conseguir entender o que estava acontecendo. As unhas como navalhas afiadas estavam aparecendo em seus dedos, a respiração encontrava-se irregular e os músculos se contraiam sem qualquer controle. Assim que prender a respiração não era algo possível, no momento em que o cheiro amadeirado adentrou minhas narinas minhas pernas falharam em fraqueza.

Ah não.

Não.

Não.

Não.

Não.

Não.

A porta ainda estava contra minhas costas, contudo não tinha forças para simplesmente abri-la e correr como se a minha vida dependesse disso.

Ele estava no cio.

Havia esquecido o fato de que o cheiro de sexo presente em minha pele provavelmente mexeria consigo, trazendo seus instintos mais profundos a superfície, e por estamos a mais de três anos sem qualquer contato tudo era mil vezes mais intenso.

O calor insuportável que aos poucos começava a dominar minhas células denunciava isso, pois éramos companheiros e sentíamos quase tudo o que o outro sentia. Não era um ômega, não possuía lubrificação natural, contudo a vontade de rosnar e possuir o que me pertencia fazia com que meus instintos mais profundos viessem à tona.

Éramos uma falha da natureza, no entanto éramos perfeitos um para o outro.

– Se não sair agora, vai se arrepender.

Pela intensidade de seus feromônios, depois de conviver durante tanto tempo com Kyungsoo percebi que nenhum ômega seria capaz de lidar com o Park sem sair machucado. Nenhum ômega aguentaria estar no mesmo ambiente que ChanYeol, quando o ultimo sinal de sua razão escapasse por seus dedos.

Mesmo que repetisse para mim mesmo incontáveis vezes que éramos um erro, a deusa lua não era falha.

Quando meus pés se firmaram no chão, poucos passos foram o suficiente para que cortasse a distância que nos separava. Meus olhos vermelhos contra os seus olhos vermelhos em puro desejo, a consciência do Park ainda se fazia presente quando o mesmo tentou dar mais um passo pra trás, rosnando ameaçadoramente.

Ele sabia que eu iria me arrepender depois.

Queria evitar.

Apesar disso, era inevitável; meus dedos envolveram seu rosto com força enquanto esmagava meus lábios aos dele, gemendo com a simples sensação de poder tocar sua pele de novo. A língua molhada, os dentes que cortavam a pele sem qualquer remorso.

A pouca diferença de altura era perfeita para que pudéssemos colar nossos corpos, roçando minha pele que era protegida pelo simples hobby branco com a sua coberta de um tecido macio da camisa social. ChanYeol grunhiu em meus lábios, seus dedos segurando minha cintura com fome a medida que ele perdia o controle, marcando cada pequeno pedaço de pele morena como seu.

Naquele momento eu era seu.

Naquele momento eu pertencia a ele e mesmo que quisesse voltar, não conseguiria.

Aquele era um caminho sem volta e eu provavelmente me arrependeria depois.

Provavelmente doeria depois.

Todavia nada fazia sentido naquele instante, só o quanto os braços do meu companheiro pareciam o lugar certo para estar.

O lugar certo para se viver.

O lugar certo para se permanecer.

O lugar certo para se voltar.


	2. Lagrimas Vermelhas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E então, acontece.  
> E o final nem sempre é feliz.   
> Há um final?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E eu voltei????????????????????  
> Eu juro que um dia boto em ingles esse negocio

Um rosnado alto escapou de meus lábios a medida que as coisas se tornavam mais intensas. Era quente, ardente, abrasador e o suor que escorria por nossos corpos tornava cada movimento mais erótico.

Precisava daquilo.

Precisava dele.

Precisava toma-lo.

Cada fragmento de meu corpo implorava para que eu afundasse meus dentes em sua epiderme macia, havia uma necessidade crescente que remexia meu estomago em engolir cada misero suspiro que escapava de sua boca, precisando me submergir no oceano que era o seu corpo.

Precisava, para o bem de minha consciência, deixar claro que aquele homem me pertencia.

As bocas batiam-se uma contra a outra com raiva, línguas se roçando sem qualquer pudor, os gemidos se misturando em um único som.

Era o som da mais pura necessidade.

Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido. Em um momento o moreno se encontrava em meus braços e o apertava com força por medo de que o mesmo fugisse mais uma vez, em outro o devorava sem pena, como um predador devora sua presa. Cobiçando seus grunhidos, desejando seus dedos, ansiando marca-lo de todas as formas possíveis até o cheiro doce que se desprendia de seu ser desaparecesse completamente.

Aquele cheiro doce que não lhe pertencia.

Seu cheiro de terra ainda era predominante, amadeirado, gostoso e forte que provocava todos os meus sentidos, contudo minhas narinas conseguiam detectar um leve aroma adocicado ao final; um maldito cheiro de ômega que parecia impregnado em seus ossos, doce como um bolo coberto de chocolate.

Era algo extremamente enjoativo que atiçava cada um dos meus nervos ao puro ódio, irritando meu lobo interior ao ponto de deixa-lo perto a beirada da transformação. Lembrando-me de quem Jongin, meu companheiro predestinado, havia escolhido para estar ao seu lado; atormentando-me com a ideia de outra pessoa obter-lhe, indignando cada célula do meu ser com a sua existência.

Ele era meu.

Jongin era meu.

Mesmo que estivéssemos separados por anos, mesmo que ele fugisse mais uma vez, sempre seria meu. Eu odiava aquele cheiro doce, por isso enquanto fazia questão de lamber e morder porção de tez de sua pele, estava decidido que iria consumir aquele corpo até que a única coisa que sobrasse fosse o nada.

O mais belo e incrível nada.

Até que eu, Park ChanYeol, estivesse tão marcado em seu ser que nada seria capaz de excita-lo novamente. Nem mesmo a pessoa mais linda do mundo ou o contato mais intimo possível, nada poderia suprir suas necessidades ou lhe satisfazer novamente.

No dia em que o vi adentrar o salão acompanhado daquela coisinha, algo me alertava dizendo que aquele garoto com cabelos pretos era uma ameaça. Naquele momento tentei conter todas as minhas inseguranças, raivas, mas no momento em que senti o cheiro exalando de sua pele não pude manter a calma.

Eu estava lembrando aquele moreno a quem ele pertencia e obedecia.

Segurando seus cabelos de forma grosseira me permiti arrastar a boca sobre o pescoço moreno, sugando, lambendo, marcando até que meu lobo rosnasse dizendo que isto não era mais o suficiente. Nada parecia ser o suficiente quando o calor consumia meu organismo, nada parecia ser bom o bastante enquanto não tivesse minha marca em seu pescoço e meu cheiro carregado, demonstrando para todas as almas vivas daquela maldita aldeia que aquele alfa me pertencia.

Era a mim que ele precisava.

Era a mim que ele queria.

Era comigo que ele deveria ficar.

O lobo a qual eu dividia minha mente precisava dizer a todos que aquele cara que gemia meu nome baixo, com os cabelos bonitos jogados sobre o rosto e os olhos no mais puro vermelho de desejo, era somente meu e não daquele ômega.

Ninguém nunca seria capaz de faze-lo sentir daquela forma, ou lhe fazer feliz do mesmo jeito. Ninguém seria capaz de tampar aquele buraco que eu deixava em seu peito.

Éramos companheiros, perfeitos um para o outro, feitos sobe medida. Mesmo sendo imperfeitos com todos os problemas e intrigas, juntos nada era igual.

O jovem Kim abriu a boca rosada, um grunhido saindo de sua garganta quando seu cheiro ficou ainda mais forte. Ele precisava de mais, precisava de mais contato, precisava sentir mais. Mesmo que este estivesse nu e prensado contra a parede, as mãos segurando minhas roupas enquanto a ereção dura batia contra o próprio abdômen, ainda assim ele tentava tomar o controle da situação e impor sua dominância. Sugando meu ombro com grosseria, uma das mãos subindo e agarrando meus cabelos para puxa-los em seu encontro, incomodado por ser o único a estar vulnerável.

Queria rápido.

Duro e Grosseiro.

Queria pele com pele.

Quando sentia saudades de meus lábios, puxava minhas roupas em um acesso de fúria no momento em que não conseguia toma-los, exatamente por eu estar concentrado demais em marca-lo com roxos pelo pescoço. Jongin achava que deveria ditar as regras, o alfa em seu interior reclamando dominância. Depois de longos anos juntos havíamos encontrado um controle para nossos instintos mais primitivos, um consenso onde variávamos quem iria dominar quem e conseguíamos lidar com toda a testosterona existente, todavia naquele momento só conseguíamos pensar em marcar.

Marcar nosso companheiro.

Marcar nossa propriedade.

Marcar nosso território.

Éramos alfas afinal, queríamos dominar, precisávamos saciar nossos egos. No entanto naquele segundo eu não cederia e muito menos ele, não sem lutar. Não havia tempo para qualquer consenso, o mais forte venceria.

– Filho da Put – Jongin resmungou quando mordi seu pescoço, forte o suficiente para que o sangue enchesse minha boca. Tinha um gosto agradável para minhas papilas gustativas, quase afrodisíaco, os braços tremendo a medida que seu abdômen se contraia e o pré-sêmen molhava minha camisa – ChanYeol – O moreno resmungou no momento em que minhas mãos seguraram sua cintura e apertaram com força o suficiente para machucar, as unhas entrando com facilidade sua epiderme.

Queria marca-lo como meu mais uma vez.

Ansiava morder-lhe a parte de trás do pescoço, o lugar que nos uniria de novo como um só. Queria aquela ligação como queria o ar em meus pulmões, precisava enche-lo com o meu cheiro, precisava sentir que ele era meu de novo.

Precisava sentir que ele não me deixaria mais uma vez.

Distraído pela dor da mordida que se transformava em leve prazer o mesmo mal notou quando seu corpo fora virado mesmo contra a sua vontade, as mãos espalmadas contra a parede, o pulso preso contra o meu no mesmo instante em que meu corpo cobria o seu; imobilizando-o, sem que tivesse chance de fugir.

– Seu... – O Kim grunhiu irritadiço, gemendo em pura frustração por ter sido pego desprevenido. Debateu-se por longos minutos, tentando fugir do aperto de meus dedos até que um ofego alto escapou de seus lábios quando meu quadril roçou com o seu. A bochecha bonita se roçava contra a madeira vermelha, a calça que usava sendo a única barreira que nos separava.

Com os olhos fechados, a boca aberta e o corpo coberto de roxos, Jongin era a melhor imagem que eu poderia pedir. Fitando-me por cima dos ombros, o escuro de seu olhar se misturando com o meu, a necessidade gritante de pertencer um ao outro sendo demais para ser suportada, não precisava dizer nada para que ele soubesse o que eu estava pensando.

Meu.

Ele era só meu.

A cada vez que movia meu quadril, o pênis preso em minhas calças roçando exatamente entre as nadegas do moreno, sentia aos poucos seus protestos se findarem; até o momento em que o mesmo moveu o corpo contra o meu, desistindo de seu orgulho e almejando o contato.

Ele me queria da mesma forma que eu o queria.

Jongin, o homem que eu amava com todas as fibras do meu ser, desejava aquilo da mesma forma que eu desejava.

Assim que não havia mais resistência, meus dígitos desceram por seus pulsos, os dedos roçando em uma caricia sutil, rodeando seus braços delicadamente até que finalmente tocaram a pele de seu tórax. Apertando-a, arranhando-a, até que cada pequeno pedaço estivesse marcado com o meu cheiro, com a minha assinatura.

No momento em que sua cabeça se apoiou em um de meus ombros, os olhos fechados e a boca mordida, a cada pequeno minuto a pouca racionalidade que ainda habitava meu corpo desaparecia. No instante em que meus dedos envolveram sua ereção e seu cheiro adentrou minhas narinas, o cabelo roçando em meu rosto, notei que não havia mais volta.

Iria come-lo pedaço por pedaço.

A cada gemido alto deixava com que meus dedos envolvessem mais firmemente sua extensão, os dígitos se arrastando pelo comprimento em uma caricia suave para em seguida rodear a cabeça inchada, espalhando o liquido que escorria da fenda de forma abundante até que começasse a movimenta-lo, áspero do jeito que eu sabia que ele gostava.

Era o quente contra a minha palma, o molhado entre meus dedos e a forma que ele tremia sutilmente denunciava a saudade que sentia. Os tremores eram uma prova clara que o simples contato pele a pele poderiam lhe fazer gozar.

Apoiando a testa contra a parede e empinando a bunda redonda, Jongin fodeu a minha mão até que meus dedos estivessem lambuzados com o seu cheiro e gosto, o quadril bonito roçando contra meu pênis simulando estocadas duras e fortes. Querendo, desejando.

Não havia delicadeza.

Era meu.

Aquele era o meu companheiro.

Ele não precisava de ninguém além de mim.

Ele não precisava da porra de Ômega nenhum.

Quando estava bem próximo de chegar ao seu ápice, suas mãos foram em direção ao meu corpo mesmo que a posição fosse claramente desconfortável. As mãos tocaram a barra da calça, apertaram a cintura até o momento em que seus dedos abriram os botões com rapidez, para finalmente o mesmo tomava meu pau entre os dígitos. Uma vibração de pura satisfação escapando de seu interior à medida que este se melava com o pré-sêmen, golpeando algumas vezes miseras vezes antes de move-los com mais força.

Não havia mais racionalidade.

Não havia mais pudor.

Era tudo negro e escuro.

– Ah – Jongin gemeu enquanto as mordidas fortes desciam por toda a sua pele do ombro direito, incomodado, mas não reclamou em momento algum.

Abaixei minha calça o suficiente para que o membro grosso escapasse do tecido, este que bateu contra meu abdômen rapidamente. A mão de Jongin segurou minha ereção com mais firmeza, o rosto virando-se sutilmente para me encarar para em seguida uma das mãos ir em direção a boca somente para capturar um pouco de saliva e descer novamente, facilitando os movimentos.

Eu sabia o que ele queria.

Guiando meu pau em direção a sua entrada, sabia que não aguentaria mais tempo.

– Eu acho que...

– Não precisa – O moreno me interrompeu, o corpo se mexendo nervoso enquanto a glande invadia seu interior. Um suspiro audível escapou de seus lábios, a sobrancelha franzida e a expressão fechada, um rosnado se prendendo em minha garganta.

Queria o foder com força.

Destroça-lo.

Destrui-lo.

– Jong... – Tentei alerta-lo.

– Não. Não precisa. – Resmungou, arfando alto quando o resto do comprimento lhe invadiu de uma única vez. Era áspero, rude, feroz e no minuto em que os movimentos começaram tudo se tornou um borrão.

O som das peles se batendo era erótico e ecoava pelo escritório.

Ao fundo, bem longe em minha consciência, ainda conseguia ouvir alguns barulhos distantes. A porta da frente de minha casa se batendo com força, as vozes soando como um eco antes da casa se tornar totalmente silenciosa antes dos gemidos, que Jongin prendia, serem soltos em um volume alto o suficiente para serem impossíveis de não ser escutados a quilômetros.

Meus dedos tamparam sua boca numa tentativa falha de conter-lhe, no entanto era uma tarefa impossível.

Estávamos sozinhos em nosso próprio mundo, nosso próprio universo.

Havia tanta necessidade, tanta vontade.

Enquanto entrava e saia de seu corpo, sentindo a forma que suas paredes me envolviam e apertando sua cintura com força, não havia espaço para duvidas ou para medos. Tudo parecia absolutamente certo tendo-o em meio aos meus braços, pois minha existência gritava por seu nome a cada segundo. Meu coração se enchia de esperança, felicidade e satisfação por achar que dessa vez poderíamos fazer dar certo.

Kim Jongin era o meu universo.

Kim Jongin era o meu mundo e eu não queria o perder novamente.

Minha mão segurou seus cabelos enquanto meu pau lhe invadia sem qualquer piedade, alargando-o e moldando seu interior de forma que nada poderia preencher o vazio que ele deixava. Minha consciência gritava pela ligação, implorando para que firmasse mais uma vez, desejando ser um novamente.

Ele precisava de mim, era comigo que ele queria estar, era em meus braços que era o seu lugar.

Depois de quatro anos de solidão, dor e ressentimento, era para perto de mim que ele voltava.

Lobos eram seres místicos que precisavam periodicamente reafirmar sua ligação concedidas pelos deuses maiores, carecendo a estarem ligados a algo, necessitando pertencer a alguém. Precisávamos ser um do outro, precisávamos pertencer um ao outro.

Talvez ele ficasse comigo.

Talvez ele abandonasse aquele garoto de antes e juntos poderíamos seguir em frente. Poderíamos cuidar da criança que o ômega carregava, acompanhar seu crescimento, poderíamos ser uma família.

Se eu tentasse poderia convencer Baekhyun a dividir a guarda dos gêmeos, mudaríamos para uma casa bonita próximo a um lago como sempre sonhamos e as coisas poderiam dar certo. Meu divorcio era um fato que todos sabiam, não era surpresa alguma para a minha família que não conseguia me sentir bem perto de Baekhyun.

Queria acreditar que tínhamos uma chance de um futuro juntos.

A roupa que eu usava atritava contra nosso corpo e aquela sensação era estranha, porém estava ocupado demais para tira-la. O lobo gritou dizendo que aquele era o momento certo, mirando sua nuca, soube que era ali que deveria estar minha marca.

“Eu te amo” quis dizer, todavia não queria soar patético ou clichê.

Jongin sabia o quanto eu o amava e que nunca seria capaz de esquece-lo.

Quando nossos corpos tremularam sutilmente dando sinais de que o ápice estava chegando, quando os movimentos se tornaram tão insanos que o simples choque de corpos fazia um estrondo tremendo, quando meus olhos se fecharam e meus dentes seguiram a parte da nuca para faze-lo meu novamente tudo parecia magnificamente certo.

Mesmo que minha vontade maior fosse gritar ao mundo o quanto eu o amava, o quanto havia sentido sua falta naqueles longos quatro anos de pura agonia, sabia que o moreno já tinha consciência disso.

Ele sempre saberia disso.

O sangue encheu minha boca, o gosto ferroso era doce e gostoso, porém havia algo errado.

O Kim gemeu satisfeito, os respingos de seu prazer manchando minha parede. Uma de suas mãos apertou meus braços por cima da camisa social, os cabelos negros como a profunda noite caindo sobre seu rosto quase angelical.

Meu lobo grunhiu em desespero, aflito, um choro angustiado de forma dolorosa ressonando por todo meu corpo como um alerta. Alguma coisa não estava certa. Todo o prazer que havia sentido por ter finalmente atingido o ápice sumiu em um passe de magicas, todos meus sentidos se transformando em agonia e tormento.

Tinha algo errado.

O sangue ainda estava em minha boca, contudo no momento em que meus olhos se abriram a respiração que guardava em meu peito sumiu.

Meu coração falhou em uma batida, ardendo em pura magoa.

Jongin, o homem que eu amava, segurava sua nuca com força. Os dedos morenos tampavam o lugar onde deveria estar minha mordida, o sangue escorrendo por seus braços enquanto seus olhos ainda permaneciam fechados. Da costa de sua mão podia-se ver a marca de meus dentes, fundos, mas nada disso importava quando a aflição tomava meu corpo.

Ele havia rejeitado nossa ligação.

Ele havia me rejeitado.

Ele havia rejeitado nosso vinculo.

Meus lábios tremeram em magoa, uma mistura de desgosto e amargura. As lagrimas começaram a querer encher meus olhos, a pura tristeza, a vontade de desaparecer.

Queria chorar tão forte.

Chorar todas as palavras que estavam presas em meu peito.

Chorar pelo meu coração quebrado

Chorar por tudo

Respirar era difícil, olha-lo era difícil. Ele havia feito sua decisão.

Meus dedos foram em direção ao meu próprio rosto, prendendo cada e qualquer uma reação que eu pudesse ter. Jongin nunca saberia que eu sofria. Jongin nunca saberia o que eu sentia e nem dos meus demônios interiores, a cada puxada de ar sentia como se a vida fosse algo triste o suficiente para continuar vivendo.

O moreno a minha frente deu um breve sorriso, o corpo ainda tremulo pelo recente orgasmo, virando-se em minha direção ele envolveu os dedos pela minha cintura. Apertando sutilmente cada pedaço de pele ainda coberto, antes de abrir a camisa social que vestia, seus olhos eram negros de desejo e não parecia se importar com o sangue que escorria de sua mão.

Para ele não havia sido nada.

Beijando minha boca com fome, segurando meus cabelos com necessidade e praticamente arrancando minhas roupas com rapidez, o Kim não sabia o quão quebrado eu estava.

Não sabia o quão machucado meu coração se encontrava, nem o quanto estava doendo aquilo.

Quando seu pênis adentrou meu corpo, áspero e duro, contra o chão daquele escritório; quando seus dentes morderam meus ombros com força, as mãos rodeando meu pescoço para roubar o pouco ar de meus pulmões, quando seu corpo se tornou rápido o suficiente e não contendo o impulso, este mordeu o próprio braço. Em todos esses momentos, todas essas ações, quebraram o pouco de racionalidade que ainda existia em mim.

Quebraram meu peito, quebraram minhas esperanças, quebraram meu coração.

Tudo era estilhaçado.

Tudo era escuro.

Tudo era lagrimas.

Tudo era vermelho e, finalmente, tudo era nada.

Porque naquele momento, somente naquele misero segundo me dei conta de que na verdade para ele aquilo não tinha significado nada. Não tinha amor, só instinto.

Ele não me pertencia.

Não me queria, pois não era comigo que ele desejava estar.

Não era mais o meu lar.

Não era mais meu.

E essa realidade doía, afinal, não havia mais esperança para nós dois.

-

Quando acordei só havia o vazio ao meu lado.

Na verdade, tudo não passava de vazio.

Meus olhos demoraram pra focar, todavia logo me dei conta de que ainda estava deitado sobre o sofá grande de meu escritório. As roupas eram nulas em meu corpo, o vento da madrugada entrando pela janela aberta a medida que o luar consumia o ambiente escuro.

A minha frente o moreno se movia com rapidez, os dedos ágeis catando as roupas do chão, o barulho que produzia sendo mínimo dando a entender que este tentava de todas as formas não me acordar.

Era óbvio que ele não queria me ver.

Era nítido que não queria dar uma explicação por estar indo embora novamente, pois aparentemente, Jongin gostava de fugir de mim todas as vezes que tinha uma oportunidade. Fugir daquela ligação, fugir daquele vinculo dado pelos deuses, fugir de seu destino.

Mirando-o atentamente, pude notar que o mesmo parecia visivelmente angustiado. O rosto contornado em culpa e tormento enquanto este vestia minha camisa social, cobrindo-se, antes de cheirar levemente o odor que dali se desprendia.

Qual era o problema dele?

Por que ele não nos dava uma chance?

Por que ele preferia correr?

Cansado de esperar naquela tortura me sentei no sofá, os dedos indo em direção aos meus próprios cabelos em uma mistura de agonia e amargura. Aquilo doía, vê-lo partir mais uma vez doía.

Era como se a cena de quatro anos atrás se repetisse novamente, a briga naquele mesmo escritório sobre seus pensamentos relacionados a nossa relação. O sexo duro e áspero, o claro descontrole, a madrugada fria onde o moreno ia embora deixando uma carta para trás.

“Somos imperfeitos juntos. Vamos seguir em frente. Nunca daríamos certo. Seus filhos precisam de um lar verdadeiro.”

No entanto naquela vez não haveria carta, naquela vez ele não se importaria com meus sentimentos ou com que eu poderia pensar, ele simplesmente iria embora como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Como se aquela ligação dada pela deusa lua maior não fosse nada.

Como se ser meu companheiro, o único que eu poderia obter em toda a minha vida, fosse nada.

Seus dígitos já tinham segurado a maçaneta da porta quando o moreno pareceu se dar conta de que eu estava acordado, os olhos bonitos se virando para me encarar com ansiedade e temor, o olhar caindo para os seus pés ao encontrar os meus.

Era sempre o mesmo receio.

Era sempre a mesma coisa.

– Isso não vai se repetir – Jongin disse, a voz grossa soando por meus ouvidos.

Estava cansado daquilo.

Cansado daquele mesmo discurso.

Cansado daquela cena.

Seus pés se moveram até encontrar a parede, a mão ainda segurando a porta quando este virou a maçaneta em um movimento lento e preguiçoso, quase como se decidisse se era realmente o certo a se fazer.

Ele não tinha certeza.

Nunca tinha certeza quando era sobre nós dois.

Jongin era o homem mais decidido que eu já havia conhecido, empenhado e inteligente, poderia mover montanhas se quisesse algo. Era a única pessoa, depois de meu pai, capaz de assumir aquela alcateia se algo acontecesse comigo. Bonito, bom em negócios, independente, alegre, proativo e engraçado. No entanto quando o assunto era sobre nosso destino, nosso futuro ou o nosso amor o mesmo se tornava um completo covarde e desistia como se não fosse realmente importante.

Desistia de tentar.

Desistia de lutar.

Confiava que sempre teria um lugar para onde voltar.

Confiava que eu sempre estaria o esperando em algum lugar.

Um suspiro escapou de meus lábios, as mãos tampando meus olhos impedindo que ele visse a dor que eu sentia. Não precisava ver minhas fraquezas, não queria que ele visse. As lagrimas de vermelhas que eu nunca soltaria.

– Eu vou me divorciar do Baekhyun – Minha voz soou alta pelo silencio da sala, lenta e fria. – Os papeis já estão assinados e daqui a uma semana estaremos oficialmente separados. – Continuei.

Seu rosto pareceu vacilar por alguns segundos, os dedos desencostaram da maçaneta e se juntaram em frente a boca em uma expressão surpresa. Jongin deu um leve passo para frente, todavia estancou no mesmo lugar.

Temeroso com a ideia de como essas palavras poderiam afetar as pessoas.

– ChanYeol... – O mesmo disse, a voz tremulando sutilmente. – Eu... – Ele começou, mas nunca acabou aquela frase.

Sua mão ainda estava vermelha, o sangue coagulado nas marcas de minha mordida frustrada em sua pele morena. A marca de acasalamento que ele havia rejeitado.

Doía.

Ardia.

Queimava.

Por que ele nunca via o quanto me machucava?

– Do que você tem tanto medo? – Questionei, meu olhar se encontrando aos seus. Vermelho contra vermelho. Angustia. – Tem medo das pessoas ao nosso redor? Dos nossos amigos? Dos seus amigos ou da sua família? Do seu namorado ômega ou do seu filho? É disso que você tem medo?! – Minhas costas tocaram o sofá de couro em minhas costas, o cansado e aflição saindo como suor pelos meus poros. – Eu estou tão exausto disso. Tão.... Cansado de lutar sozinho.

Minha garganta se fechou prendendo todos os sentimentos que eu segurava em meu peito ferido, a boca serrada contendo as palavras que não conseguia dizer.

Não queria ser fraco.

Não queria ser patético.

Não queria que ele tivesse pena de mim.

– Você queria que eu me divorcia-se lembra? Estou fazendo isso. Você quer mais o que? Quer que eu abandone minha família? Quer que eu abandone a liderança? Quer que eu renegue tudo e todos para que possamos fugir e seguir nossa vida? – Seus ombros se encolheram, os olhos molhados – O que porras você quer Jongin?!

Havia tanta coisa que eu queria dizer, mas meu orgulho não permitia.

Queria implorar para que ele não me abandonasse, não desistisse.

Queria pedir para todos os deuses existentes e não existentes para que ele não virasse as costas de novo, para que não deixasse nossa ligação em segundo plano.

Queria que ele ficasse ao meu lado, segurasse meus dedos entre os seus e dissesse que nunca me deixaria.

Queria que ele nos desse uma chance, que lutasse por nós.

Queria que ele me amasse da mesma forma que eu o amava.

– Eu te amo – Engoli todas as lagrimas, estas que nunca escorreram por meu rosto – Eu te amo de uma forma que nunca vou ser capaz de amar alguém. Eu não consigo viver sem você, sem respirar o mesmo ar que você, eu simplesmente... Não consigo me imaginar sem você.

“Por favor fique comigo.”

Respirei.

“Por favor não me deixe.”

Meus dedos se estenderam em sua direção, esses que nunca foram capturados pelos seus.

“Por favor acredite em nós.”

Fechando os punhos, prendi a respiração.

“Por favor acredite em mim.”

Fechando os olhos, quis acreditar naquele amor.

– Mas juro que se você sair por essa porta de novo, eu nunca vou te perdoar. Vai ser o fim. – A brisa soava fria batendo contra a minha pele. Havia o nada, havia o silencio – Nunca mais vou te procurar, te olhar, te proteger. Se você sair por essa porta de novo Kim, eu vou te deixar seguir em frente.

Eu só queria que ele ficasse comigo.

Só queria que ele aceitasse ser meu.

Só queria que ele finalmente se desse conta de que o que tínhamos era único.

Éramos um par, algo que nosso próprio deus havia juntado e nada substituiria isso.

Nada e nem ninguém poderia preencher o vazio que deixávamos um no outro.

– Vou fingir que nunca nos conhecemos, que nunca nos encontramos e vou apagar cada misero detalhe da sua existência. Vou afogar cada uma das minhas lembranças e cada pedaço seu na minha vida.

“Me escolha.”

Pedi a gaia.

“Me escolha.”

Pedi a lua.

“Me escolha.”

Pedi para o mundo.

“Nos escolha.”

Pedi para o universo.

– Chan... – Sua voz saiu baixa, este deu mais um pequeno passo em minha direção. Sua mão se ergueu, vacilante, querendo tocar meu rosto. Os olhos brilhando em uma cor natural, a respiração saindo entrecortada. Sabia que ele conseguia sentir meus sentimentos, minha agonia. Ali, quando os hormônios que tiravam nossa consciência já tinham passado, Jongin conseguia sentir todos os demônios que eu carregava no peito.

O medo.

A tristeza.

A amargura.

A dor.

A aflição.

“Talvez ele nos escolha” meu lobo murmurou em minha consciência, esperançoso. Otimista. “Talvez ele nos queira”

O Kim deu mais dois passos, a língua molhando os lábios como se escolhesse o que iria falar. Ele queria estar conosco. Entretanto algo pareceu estalar em sua mente, a expressão escurecendo antes que ele parasse no mesmo lugar e depois de alguns minutos desse um passo para trás.

Ele queria estar conosco, mas isso não era o suficiente.

Nunca seria o suficiente.

– Eu...

Eu conhecia Jongin melhor do que ele mesmo, havíamos crescido juntos e eu sabia todas as expressões que este poderia fazer. Sabia quando ele estava triste somente ao observar a forma que suas sobrancelhas se curvavam, sabia quando estava incomodado pelo jeito que mordia os lábios em desconforto, sabia quando estava ansioso pela forma que tocava suas orelhas. Eu conhecia ele e por conhece-lo, soube no mesmo instante que ele havia tomado uma decisão.

O moreno deu mais um passo para trás, os dedos envolvendo a maçaneta mais uma vez antes de abri-la.

– Desculpe.

Ele nunca nos escolheria.

Ele nunca me escolheria.

Meu olhar desceu para os meus dedos, um sorriso triste surgindo em meu rosto, as lagrimas vermelhas custando para não escorregar por meus rostos.

Eu era um alfa afinal, nunca choraria na frente de alguém.

Quando o barulho da porta batendo ecoou pelo escritório e seus passos se tornaram distantes, meus dedos tremeram. Levantei, as pernas me levando até a mesa onde geralmente escondia meus cigarros.

Havia decidido parar de fumar pois meus filhos odiavam o cheiro da nicotina, todavia naquele momento era a única coisa que parecia preencher o vazio que sentia no peito.

O cigarro foi acendido, a primeira tragada libertou todas as coisas que havia trancado.

Dor.

A primeira lagrima escorreu.

Dor.

Meu peito se fechou, contraindo-se em agonia.

Dor.

Eu não era o suficiente.

Dor.

Meu amor nunca seria o suficiente.

A respiração que adentrou em meus pulmões foi sofrida, cheia de magoa e angustia. Meu celular tocou alto, o nome de meu advogado brilhando na escuridão da sala; quando atendi sua ligação, sua voz soou me avisando sobre a resistência que BaekHyun estava apresentando sobre nosso divórcio.

Baekhyun queria a casa.

Baekhyun queria ficar com todas as nossas economias.

Baekhyun não queria o acordo proposto.

Eu não me importava, não de verdade. A única coisa que queria era poder ver meus filhos, acompanhar seu crescimento e dar o resto de amor que eu poderia dar.

Não queria casa.

Não queria dinheiro.

Não queria nada, pois a única coisa que eu queria não poderia ter.

– Dê tudo a ele.

A cada tragada uma lagrima caia.

A cada respiração meu coração ardia.

A cada suspiro eu me sentia mais sem chão

Naquela tarde, quando Jongin já havia saído da cidade, segui em direção ao conselho para abdicar minha liderança, passando-a novamente para o meu pai mesmo com seus protestos.

Não queria ficar mais naquele lugar.

Não conseguia mais respirar naquele lugar, onde todas as memorias de nossa infância e adolescência se misturavam em só uma.

A primeira vez que seguramos nossas mãos, a primeira vez que nossos lábios se tocaram, o primeiro “eu te amo” de baixo de uma arvore bonita próxima a minha casa.

Iria esquece-lo.

Iria apaga-lo.

A medida que me afastava da cidade, os gritos de baekhyun ainda soando em minha mente, prometi a mim mesmo nunca mais me sentir assim. Não queria sentir mais nada e esquecer completamente o vermelho de seus olhos, o vermelho de sua boca e o vermelho de nosso amor.

Afinal, Park ChanYeol nunca ficaria com Kim Jongin pois alfas nunca ficam com outros alfas.

E então, seguiríamos em frente, pois não havia mais esperança.

_Amor é uma mentira._

_A tristeza é a realidade._

_O mundo é injusto._

_E no final das contas, as histórias nem sempre são felizes._


End file.
